


Sensuality: An Amity, Normality Story

by MissBrainProblems



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrainProblems/pseuds/MissBrainProblems
Summary: NSFW/Lewd sidestory for the Amity, Normality series. Please read that up to chapter 4 if you haven't already.
Relationships: Emma Barnes/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sensuality: An Amity, Normality Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amity, Normality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537673) by Miss Brain Problems. 



Taylor looked at the wine glass held out in front of her, the red, alcoholic liquid sitting menacingly within; her mother had provided Emma and Taylor with the drink for some maniacal reason that only Annette could have known, but neither of the girls had even sipped on the wine by that point. "...last time my mom offered to let me try some, I ended up drinking a gallon of milk to wash down the taste." Taylor turned to where Emma was sat on the floor next to her, the two of them leaning up against Taylor's bed as they stared apprehensively at their drinks. "I, uh, doubt that it's going to taste that much better this time, but I guess it's worth a shot?"

Emma herself frowned a little bit at the glass she held, as if she could somehow will the wine to taste better than it inevitably would; with a sigh, the redheaded girl shook her head and turned to look at Taylor, offering a small, anxious smile. "It's... Probably gonna taste like crap, yeah." Both of the girls let out a small laugh, before Emma continued. "But Anne says that it feels really good, and that it, uhm..." Emma's face flushed bright read, and she looked away from her girlfriend while speaking at a barely audible volume. "She said that it makes doing, erm... 'Stuff' a lot more fun."

Taylor blushed in return at Emma's words, staring at the wine glass with increased intensity. "Well, I'd rather not have our first time when we're so drunk that we forget it, or whatever, so... Probably just a little bit, like my mom said in her note?" At some point, the two girls had silently agreed that their 'first time' would be that night, what with Taylor's parents away for the entire evening, and both of them having the house to themselves; it still made both of them fidget a little bit as Taylor mentioned it, though, the proximity of their bodies to one another only enhancing that awkwardness. It wasn't as if the two of them hadn't been doing rather lewd things to each other over the past two days - it did worry Taylor that her relationship with Emma was moving so fast, but she supposed that the two of them had been through fifteen years of build-up by that point - but the prospect of crossing the line from making out and heavy petting into actual sex was still rather daunting.

"Well, here goes nothing." Taylor turned to watch as Emma downed the entire glass of wine in one fell swoop, the liquid gulping down her throat with impressive speed; once the liquid was all gone, though, Emma pulled the glass away, an absolutely disgusted look on her face. "Okay, yeah, eww, gross, never again, really really eww, oh my God." The redheaded girl grabbed for a nearby ginger ale, popping it open quickly and starting to chug that in turn, holding some desperate hope that it would coat over the taste of the wine; after a few seconds, Emma looked at Taylor with a slightly vexed expression. "Alright, come on, I did it, now you have to. It's only fair, Tay."

For her part, watching Emma's reaction to drinking the wine didn't instill Taylor with all that much confidence regarding how she herself would end up reacting to the alcohol, but... Emma was right, it was only fair for Taylor to drink it as well, since her girlfriend already had; taking a deep breath to ready herself, Taylor pinched her nose, brought the glass up to her lips, and began chugging it down. A few moments later, Taylor had dropped the glass onto the soft carpet of her room, and in turn proceeded to grab the ginger ale from Emma's hands, finishing off the other half of the soda in desperation; rather than any offense, Emma simply giggled as she watched her girlfriend desperately attempt to wash down the taste of the wine. "Oh my God. Yeah, like you said, Ems, never again. Maybe it tastes better when you get older, or something, but ew." Letting out a breath of relief, Taylor felt the first few molecules of ethanol start to enter her bloodstream from the wine; it wasn't too much by that point, just the first few tingles of tipsiness, but she was already feeling more relaxed.

"Haaah." Emma, as well, was apparently feeling rather loosened up by her drink, given the way that she collapsed sideways against Taylor; fidgeting a bit, the redhead gently grasped onto her girlfriend's hand, softly squeezing it as she spoke. "Hey, Tay?" The dark-haired girl gave a small noise of acknowledgment, before Emma continued. "Is it okay if we just stay like this for a bit? If we just hold each other? I... Want to do that kind of stuff with you, but..." Emma pulled herself further onto Taylor, practically half sitting in her girlfriend's lap by that point. "I kind of just want to do this kind of stuff for now. The kind of stuff that we did before, as friends, even if..." The redheaded girl smirked a little bit, even as her cheeks turned a shade brighter. "...even if normal friends, even best friends, probably never did that kind of stuff." Taylor smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Emma and pulling her girlfriend in closer. "I... I do love you, Taylor. As more than a friend, as more than a best friend. I love you like a girlfriend. But..." Emma buried her face into the other girl's dark locks, speaking only just loud enough to be heard. "...I don't want to lose this kind of stuff, either. I don't want us to lose being 'friends' so that we can be 'girlfriends'. Or something. I don't know. Sorry. That sounds stupid."

Taylor squeezed Emma tightly, planting a small, chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek in the process. "Hey, Ems, c'mon. Don't be like that. I understand what you mean, of course I do." With a soft smile, Taylor gently stroked her fingers through Emma's red hair, massaging her girlfriend's scalp as she did. "I don't want to lose that either. I'm more than happy to sit here like this, for as long as we want. Okay, Ems?" The redheaded girl gave a small nod into Taylor's hair, tightening her grip on her girlfriend in the process.

As the wine worked through their bodies, the two girls remain wrapped up in each other's arms, offering subdued kisses here and there as they simply delighted in the presence of their forms tangled up in one another; as long minutes passed, though, and as alcohol stirred their libidos, their lips and hands began to lose their chaste nature, mouths opening wider, tongues darting out, and palms beginning to grope and squeeze on curves and sensitive areas. It was awkward, most certainly, neither of them with any experience in those matters beyond what they had seen in videos and what they had done over the past thirty six or so hours since they had confirmed their feelings for one another. Regardless, the two of them enjoyed it, as no amount of experience could compare to the fact that _Taylor_ was there for Emma, and the fact that _Emma_ was there for Taylor; neither girl needed their partner to have expert lips and dexterous hands when they instead had the fact that it was the person they loved so much that was held in their arms.

"Taylor... Hah... Tay..." Emma's breathing began to come in pants, her body starved for air as Taylor's lips and tongue practically began to suffocate her, albeit in a way that the red haired girl didn't entirely mind; breaking off for a moment, Emma licked her lips - breaking a trail of saliva that had connected her mouth to Taylor's temporarily - and offered up a question. "W... Wait, Tay, hold on, uhm." Emma's hand made a motion up to her girlfriend's mattress, her eyebrows furrowing as she attempted to compose her words. "Erm. Bed?" A small, awkward smile followed Emma's words, the redhead feeling like a cavewoman for a moment.

As she felt arousal and tipsiness continue to fill her in equal measure, Taylor bit her lip and nodded, standing up in preparation to climb up onto her mattress; instead, though, the teenage girl's unfamiliarity with alcohol caused her enough disorientation that she only managed to collapse halfway onto her bed, instead. Next to her, Emma let out a small laugh at her girlfriend's misfortune; as Taylor pouted in exaggerated offense, the other girl clambered up onto the mattress, before offering her girlfriend a hand to pull Taylor the rest of the way up onto the bed. No amount of frustration could keep Taylor from smiling at the sight of Emma, though - beautiful, gorgeous, fantastic, angelic Emma - and she giggled a little bit as she took her girlfriend's hand, bringing the two of them properly up onto Taylor's mattress.

Perhaps partly due to the alcohol, perhaps partly due to their personalities, both of the girls slowed down, however, once they made it up on the bed; once they had both crawled to a position so that they were snuggling next to each other with their heads lying on pillows, Emma and Taylor simply took several more minutes to hold one another, even if the kisses and caresses were less subdued than they had been when they were cuddling on the floor. "Emma..." Taylor's hot breath on her girlfriend's ear was like the shot of a starting pistol, and the dark-haired girl's hand reached down to where Emma's dress stopped and the flesh of her thigh began. "Ems..." As Taylor's lips began working on her girlfriend's skin, her palm rubbed up and down Emma's leg, reaching further up and under the redhead's dress with each motion. "Emma... I love you..."

"Tay... Mrm..." Being the little spoon, Emma herself didn't have too much reach onto Taylor, but she did what she could; as her girlfriend's other hand groped and squeezed at Emma's rather ample chest - eliciting a groan from the red-haired girl in the process - she reached back around her with one of her own arms, flailing around impotently for a moment or two before managing to place a palm onto the back of Taylor's head. It was awkward - horrifically awkward, in fact - but Emma felt like she had to reciprocate in _some_ way, even as Taylor took an increasing amount of control over the situation. "T... Tay!" As if on cue, Taylor's hand reached the place on Emma's body where her thigh met her groin, and the redhead bit her lip and moaned a little bit as Taylor's fingers began to trace back and forth on that line; just as quickly as it had gone there, the hand on Taylor's scalp returned to in front of Emma, grabbing instead onto one of the dark-haired girl's arms. "Hah... Taylor, that... Hmngh!" Emma neither pushed Taylor away nor pulled her further in, the red-haired girl simply needing _some_ sort of stability, and finding it by squeezing down onto her girlfriend's thin, lithe arms.

"Hah... Ems..." Even if she wasn't receiving any physical stimulation herself, Taylor still felt her body grow warmer with each passing second that she touched her girlfriend's body, could feel her sex growing wetter with desire and libido. "Mrm..." It wasn't much - and she wasn't looking for much, either - but Taylor still moved the front of her body against the rear of Emma's, pushing her modest breasts against Emma's back even as she kissed and nibbled at her girlfriend's ear. "Hah..." Taylor's hand had reached the top of Emma's underwear - lace, apparently, from the texture she felt - and it didn't waste any time slinking under the fabric; Emma was partially waxed down there - a necessity, when she sometimes did swimsuit modeling - but Taylor's fingers still traced through some neatly trimmed pubes on their journey down further. A short second later, and Taylor's hand had arrived at its destination, a small nub at the top of Emma's sex, that elicited a sharp gasp from the redhead as one of Taylor's fingers gave it a testing brush.

"Hahn!" It was high-pitched and girlish enough that Taylor let out a small giggle at Emma's reaction, prompting her girlfriend to playfully pout and smack at one of Taylor's arms; after a quick, quiet apology, though, Taylor's fingers continued their exploration of Emma's lower body. Even as she made sure to keep teasing, poking and lightly pinching at Emma's clitoris - Taylor may have had plenty of practice on her own body, but it was quickly becoming apparent to her that Emma reacted in somewhat different ways that Taylor herself did - Taylor drifted fingers downward, starting to brush up and down the wet, warm entrance of Emma's sex. "Mrmn...!" The redhead's grip on Taylor's arms tightened up as she bit her lip again, so hard that Taylor worried for a moment that Emma might end up drawing blood; with a slow, sensual sigh, though, Emma turned slightly toward Taylor - prompting the dark-haired girl to offer a faulting kiss aimed at Emma's lips - and spoke breathlessly. "Keep... Keep going..." The next word that came from Emma's lips was like accelerant for the fire inside of Taylor's body: "Please, Taylor..."

With more force than one would have expected from Taylor's gaunt frame, she maneuvered herself and her girlfriend so that Emma was lying on her back, with Taylor looming over her. "Ems... God..." Throwing her glasses to the side to keep them from getting in the way, Taylor practically thrust her lips onto Emma's, forcing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth with a roughness that neither of them knew Taylor could ever possess; by God, though, Emma - her _girlfriend_ , Emma - was just so amazing that there was no way that Taylor _couldn't_ have wanted her that badly. Screw what she had been worried about earlier, about maybe moving their relationship too fast, about having sex only the day after they had started dating, about any of the rest of that; Taylor, with all of the libido and hormones of a fifteen year old girl, _wanted_ Emma, _wanted_ her girlfriend, and she was going to _have_ her. "Emma..." Taylor's lips descended down to her girlfriend's jawline, suckling and even giving small bites as her hand swiftly returned to where it had been before, pulling her girlfriend's lace panties down an appropriate amount; as Emma began to squirm underneath her, letting out moans and gasps with increasing frequency and increasing volume, Taylor took one of her fingers, and sunk it as far as it could go into her girlfriend's body.

"Hrmngh?!" Emma's eyes shot open wide and her body tensed up from the sudden sensory input, even as Taylor herself didn't let up her assault onto her girlfriend's form; wrapping her arms around Taylor's shoulder and pulling the dark-haired girl closer, Emma felt her body begin to squirm and writhe of its own accord as it struggled to process the pleasure that Taylor was delivering. Emma had touched herself plenty of times, certainly, had put her fingers inside of herself, had even put other things inside of herself, and yet none of that, somehow, compared to the feelings that Taylor was causing her. What was it that made sex with Taylor so different to masturbation by herself? Was it that she didn't know what her partner would do next, that she didn't have control over how she would be stimulated? Was it the feeling of Taylor's so-called "beanpole" body pressing up against Emma even as her girlfriend was fingering her? Was it the wine that had mixed with Emma's hormones to cause her head to swim incoherently? Did it even _matter_ what it was, or should she just go with it, should she just enjoy what she had, should she just-! Emma let out a small screech as she felt Taylor insert a second finger into her girlfriend's body; Taylor paused, for a moment, her eyes wide with fear, clearly concerned that she might have genuinely hurt her girlfriend. With an apologetic smile, Emma shook her head, and gently rocked her hips up into Taylor's hand - causing Emma herself to let out a quiet gasp in the process - to let her know that it was okay to continue.

With a bite of a lip and a small nod, Taylor gladly obliged, sinking both fingers deeper into Emma's body; the dark-haired girl had to use her other hand to keep her propped up above her girlfriend, but she ensured that her lips, teeth, and tongue made up for it, continuing to practically ravage Emma's mouth and the surrounding area. As with everything else the teenagers were doing, the motions were unskilled, more passion than competence, but given the way that Emma tossed and turned underneath Taylor, it was doubtful that either of them cared; as inexperienced as Taylor was, though, she could still recognize when she found the sensitive spots inside of Emma's body, and her fingers made sure to focus on those with every thrust of her hand inside of her girlfriend's sex.

As Taylor quickly settled into a rhythm, Emma felt her pleasure begin to build. Taylor herself might have viewed Emma as some beautiful, perfect girl, but Emma well-knew that Taylor had no idea that she herself viewed the dark-haired girl in much a similar way; yes, Taylor might have been a bit skinny, yes, Taylor's face might not have been the best proportioned, yes, her eyes might have looked a bit silly behind those glasses of hers, but by God, Emma _loved_ Taylor, and that meant that Emma _loved_ the way that Taylor looked. For Emma to have the girl she adored so much making love to her, for Emma to have the girl that she herself _lusted after_ so much making love to her? It turned her on, to say the very least; it turned her on enough that she barely noticed as her arousal crept closer to a peak, as every touch from Taylor drove her ecstasy higher, as every bit of stimulation pushed her to the edge, until...! "Hmnmnghngh!" Emma's jaw clenched tight, her half-moan, half-scream of pleasure muffled by a closed mouth, even as her hands squeezed down hard enough onto Taylor's arms that they were likely to leave bruises; her body went rigid, interrupted only by jolts and shivers as an orgasm ripped through her, the first orgasm that Emma Barnes had ever received from another person. Several long, blinding moments later, and Emma collapsed backward onto the bed, panting heavily as she loosened her grasp on Taylor.

"Mmm, Ems..." As her girlfriend recovered from the orgasm she had just undergone, Taylor lowered her lips to offer soft, comforting kisses, which Emma weakly returned; lying down next to her, Taylor gently wrapped an arm around Emma, squeezing down lightly as her girlfriend regained her breath. "Did you, uhm." Taylor fidgeted awkwardly, a nervous look on her face as she spoke stiltedly. "Was that, uhm. Was that good? Did that, erm. Feel good, I mean?" Her voice was anxiously, an apprehensive smile accompanying it.

Emma, for her part, looked over to her girlfriend with an incredulous look on her face. "Taylor. Babe. _Tay._ " The dark-haired girl withdrew slightly at the expression Emma was sporting, but her girlfriend grabbed onto her and kept her in place. " _Yes_ , it was good. Did you not _see_ or _hear_ what you did to me?" Emma flicked Taylor on the forehead, causing the other girl to wince slightly. "Seriously, Tay. We _need_ to work on that confidence of yours, _especially_ if you're going to be my girlfriend now." After taking a brief moment to kick her underwear the rest of the way off - sending it to someplace unknown within Taylor's bedroom - Emma pulled herself in close to Taylor's chest, wrapping herself up and burying her face into her girlfriend's bosom. "I had an _orgasm_ , Taylor. I _came_. You shouldn't need to ask if I felt good or not. Sheesh." Emma was mostly exaggerating her annoyance, but some part of her _did_ wish that Taylor possessed a little more self-assurance.

With a bit of a frown, Taylor nodded, circling her arms around Emma's form and squeezing her gently. "Alright. I'm, uhm." More anxiously squirming for a brief moment, before Taylor continued. "I'm glad I could make you feel good. Like, really, _really_ glad." As Emma nodded into Taylor's chest, the dark-haired girl eased up a little bit, snuggling up closer against her girlfriend with a contented sigh. "So I guess, do we just... Go to sleep now, or...?" What _were_ you even supposed to do after you finished having sex? Taking a shower might be good, considering the way that both of their bodies shone with swear, but were they just supposed to get into their pajamas and-

"Oh no you don't." Emma had pulled back, a predatory smirk on her face. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Tay." As Emma maneuvered them so that she was the one on top that time, looming menacingly over Taylor, the dark-haired girl simply shook her head in confusion and fright. "You're trying to get out of your turn, aren't you?" Taylor's turn? What did she mean by... _Oh._ Neither of them knew exactly what the proper decorum for that kind of stuff was, but they both supposed that it kind of followed that... "You don't want to let _me_ see _you_ the way that _you_ saw _me_." Emma's hand reached down to Taylor's jeans, rubbing at her girlfriend's sex through the thick denim. "Squirming around on the bed, squealing and moaning..." Emma's voice was teasing, even as Taylor let out a gasp, her glasses-free eyes going wide at the sensation. "Don't you think it's kind of mean to try and keep your girlfriend from being able to see you in such an embarrassing position, hm, _babe_?"

Taylor's hands went up to cover her mouth, a vain attempt to muffle the squeak that elicited itself up from her throat; as the blush turned fire-red on Taylor's cheeks, Emma simply let out a small laugh. "Ems! Jeez!" Taylor turned away bashfully, gritting her teeth and twisting her face up, even as another gasp made its way out as Emma pressed her fingers down into Taylor's jeans. "Al... Alright, I guess it's only fair, like you said, just let me..." Taylor disentangled herself for a moment in order to rid herself of her pants, Emma behind her biting down on her own lip and watching with delight as her girlfriend rapidly stripped right in front of her; several bumbling seconds later, and Taylor was lying back on the bed once again, a simple pair of plain white cotton panties the only thing keeping Emma from her girlfriend's lower regions. "I... I know it's not much compared to what you were wearing, Ems, but..." Taylor writhed around apprehensively a bit, as she saw Emma appreciatively eyeing up the leg skin that the dark-haired girl had ended up baring.

"Taylor." With a somewhat serious look on her face, Emma climbed back on top of Taylor, looking directly down at the girl in question; Taylor's expression was questioning as she gazed up into her girlfriend's eyes. "You're beautiful, Taylor."

With a gasp, Taylor's eyes went wide, before a moment later, she covered her face with her hands. "I'm not!" Her voice was muffled by her palms, even as she twisted that way and the other in some meager attempt at escape. "You're way more beautiful, Emma!"

Frowning, Emma grabbed onto Taylor's wrists, pulling them apart so that she could look directly at her girlfriend. "Taylor. Please, Tay. Listen to me." Once her girlfriend stopped struggling, Emma leaned in and offered the other girl a gentle, comforting kiss; pulling back, Emma gave a small, soft smile, before repeating herself once again. "You're beautiful, Taylor. You've told me that so many times since yesterday, so now I'm going to tell you as many times as I need to before you accept it. You're _beautiful_ , Taylor." As her girlfriend's face flushed furiously, Emma began placing her lips against Taylor's face and neck, repeating her words with each peck. "Taylor. You're beautiful." Onto her girlfriend's cheek. "You're beautiful, Taylor." Onto her jawline. "Taylor." Onto her ear. "You're so beautiful." Even as Taylor squirmed around in embarrassment, Emma used what strength she had in her body to keep her girlfriend pinned, more than glad to cause that level of sheepishness in Taylor. "You're beautiful, Taylor. And I love you." Removing one hand from Taylor's wrists, Emma traced it down her girlfriend's body, down the black tank top, and down onto the white panties that Taylor wore. "So beautiful..."

Taylor practically jumped as Emma's fingers pressed in yet again, that time separated from her girlfriend's sex by nothing but a small layer of cotton. "Ems... Mrn!" Emma, apparently, had even less patience than Taylor had, rapidly stripping her girlfriend of the underwear; not stopping there, though, Emma brought Taylor up into a sitting position that she might remove the rest of the dark-haired girl's clothing, tossing it throughout the room and leaving Taylor completely in the nude. "E... Emma, God, Christ, this is so..." Emma had seen Taylor completely naked plenty of times in the past, considering how close the two of them were, so why, _why_ was it so embarrassing for her to be in the nude then? What even was the difference? Unfortunately for Taylor, she didn't have much time to think about that question before Emma's fingers reached her sex properly, and began to explore Taylor's clitoris and slit.

"I told you, Taylor." When was the last time Taylor had seen Emma looking that serious? Had she _ever_ seen Emma look that serious about _anything_? "You're beautiful, Taylor. And I want to see every inch of that beauty." Holy shit that line was corny but _holy shit_ did Taylor not even care at that moment, not as Emma's thumb rubbed at her girlfriend's clitoris. "You know I'm selfish, Taylor. We've been best friends for years. You _know_ that I always get what I want." Taylor wanted to protest, but as she felt one of Emma's fingers sink into her damp, hot body, she found herself failing to do so. "And I want to see my girlfriend naked. I want to touch my girlfriend wherever I want to touch her. And I want to make my girlfriend squirm around and cry out in pleasure." As Emma began thrusting her hand up against Taylor's groin, the dark-haired girl began to do just that, moving around underneath Emma's touch, gasps and squeals coming out from between her lips as her dark, curly hair began to mat up against her skin from sweat. "So will you do that for me, Taylor? Will you squirm around and cry out in pleasure for me? Because you _know_ that I always get what I want, right?"

If Taylor could ever have managed to form an answer to Emma's question, it would not be at that point, not as Emma stuck another of her digits inside of Taylor's body, and began to replicate what Taylor had done to Emma herself only minutes ago, but with more... Possessiveness, as if she was seeking to _own_ Taylor's body. The only real response that Taylor could offer Emma, then, was to simply continue as she had been doing, grabbing onto Emma's body and squeezing down in an attempt to release some of her tension and arousal, straining up toward her girlfriend to plant awkward, fumbling kisses that Emma gleefully returned, and moaning loud each time Emma hit one of her sensitive spots. "Sh... Shit, Emma... F... Fuck..."

As Emma leaned down to kiss at various parts of Taylor's body, she smirked devilishly and spoke in a matching tone. "You know, Tay, the way that you made love to me was very... _You._ " Taylor attempted to wonder what Emma meant by that, but her thoughts were shoved out by several bursts of ecstasy. "Very soft, very gentle, very caring... Very selfless and giving, too, y'know?" Emma practically _slammed_ her hand into Taylor's groin, causing the dark-haired girl to wince in a mild amount of pain as she did. "But as much as you love me, you know that I'm not those things. Maybe I'm not like this to you, because you're my best friend, but I can be kind of mean sometimes. I can be kind of a bitch every now and again." Taylor shook her head to and fro, a look of horror on her face at what Emma was saying. "Nuh-uh-uh. Don't try to deny it, babe. I know you've seen it." A rapid brushing up against Taylor's sensitive spots, before Emma withdrew her hand completely, leaving her girlfriend whining slightly from the sudden neglect. "Like I said. I'm self-centered. I'm abrasive. I'm greedy. So that's how I'm going to make love to you, okay, Tay?"

Before Taylor could respond, Emma's fingers shoved them back inside of her body, thumb pressing up against Taylor's clitoris in the process; as Taylor's feet kicked at her blankets and her hands grasped at the sheets, Emma's digits moved as if they were aiming to drive Taylor to orgasm as quickly as possible. "Sh... Shit, Emma, h... Holy shit, I think... I think I'm...!"

And then, just like that, Emma's hand removed itself again, causing Taylor to let out an involuntary squeak of dismay; looking down at Taylor with a somewhat vicious grin, Emma explained herself. "So here's the deal, Tay. You want to cum? Sure, I want you to cum, too. I want to see how you move and how you sound when you cum." Christ almighty, the way that Emma so plainly and bluntly admitted that _did_ things to Taylor's head; Emma herself leaned in, though, booping Taylor on the nose with a finger from her clean hand. "But I'm not going to let you cum until you say that you want to cum. Until you ask me to _let_ you cum. Understand, Tay?"

At that particular moment, as she looked up at Emma with equal parts dread and embarrassment, Taylor supposed that yes, perhaps, her girlfriend could indeed sometimes be a bit of a bitch. As she sheepishly looked away from Emma, Taylor felt the redheaded girl sink her two fingers back inside of her sex; yet again, Emma ravished Taylor's body, bringing her squirming and moaning to the edge of orgasm, before pulling out. As Taylor gave a completely flummoxed look up at her girlfriend, Emma simply grinned impishly down at Taylor while drumming wet, dripping fingers along Taylor's legs; was she _really_ not going to let her cum unless Taylor _actually_ said that embarrassing nonsense?! As if in answer, Emma's hand pressed in again, her thumb working overtime that round, stimulating Taylor's clitoris as much as it could; as Taylor felt herself nearing the edge of orgasm again, she pressed one arm over her eyes, before shouting out as loud as she could: "Pl... Please let me cum, Emma! Pl... Please!"

"Gladly." Emma's voice was full of glee as she pressed further into Taylor's body, hitting everywhere that caused her girlfriend to writhe and squeal, over and over again until... Taylor screamed, far louder than Emma had during the redhead's own orgasm, her hips bucking up into her girlfriend's hand, as if seeking even further stimulation all while she was already cumming; Emma was more than happy to drive Taylor further onward, doing everything she could to keep her girlfriend's orgasm going for as long as it could go. Eventually, though, as all good things must, Taylor's ecstatic peak came to an end, and she fell backward onto the mattress, panting heavily as sweat dripped off her body and into the sheets and the blankets. "Mmm, Tay..." Emma leaned in with a mischievous smile, planting a soft but teasing kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. "That was everything I could have possibly hoped for."

The flush in Taylor's cheek came only partially from the arousal she felt; with a huff, she turned away from Emma, pouting as she crossed her arms. "You suck, Ems. That sucked."

With a laugh, Emma took up a big spoon position, drifting her hand back down to Taylor's nether regions, giving the still-sensitive areas a bit of a tease and prompting the dark-haired girl to bat her fingers away. "Really? It sucked? Then why did your pussy tighten up around my fingers, huh?"

"Don't call it that! That's crude!" As if seeking any reason to be upset at her girlfriend, Taylor grit her teeth and frowned further; after a few seconds, though, she turned slightly toward Emma, and acquiesced. "...it was really nice though, yeah. It sucked, but I liked it."

"That's what I thought, Tay." With a laugh, Emma wrapped her arms around Taylor's shoulders, burying her head into her girlfriend's back; the two girls lay there like that for several minutes, both of them delighting in their respective afterglows and the feeling of their bodies pressed up against one another. Eventually, though, Emma was the one to break the silence, propping herself up so that she could directly face her girlfriend. "So, Tay. Whaddya wanna do now?"

Taylor was silent for several seconds, her face contorted slightly in thought as she considered her answer; eventually, with a straight, serious face and a deadpan voice, she offered: "I want to get you out of those clothes, drink more wine, and have more sex."

Emma stared at her girlfriend as if Taylor was some kind of alien from Mars; after several dumbfounded moments, Emma finally managed to speak up. "...you're serious. I mean, I guess you are, that makes sense that you'd want to do that, but the way you said that, Tay!" Emma laughed a little bit as she playfully smacked her girlfriend's arm. "What are you, some perverted old man?"

Taylor's stoic expression had broken, and she was smiling as wide as Emma was at that moment; pulling her girlfriend up into a better position to remove Emma's dress, Taylor responded with a smirk. "No. I'm a teenager. Probably just as horny, though."

With a guffaw, Emma reached for her dress' zipper. "Okay, listen, babe, you can't get mad at me for using the word 'pussy' and then go around using the word 'horny', y'know."

As Taylor helped her girlfriend remove the dress, she simply smiled as she spoke. "Hey, it's different. Two entire different levels of inappropriateness."

"Uh huh." Another small laugh as Emma pulled her dress off, leaving the redhead only in the lacy bra that had once matched the long-removed bottom half of her underwear. "Whatever you say, Tay. Whatever you say."

With a smirk, Taylor wrapped her girlfriend into a close, sensual embrace, and nodded. "Yeah. Whatever I say, Ems."

As the two girls fell back onto the bed, they giggled, held each other tight, and kissed for as long as the night would allow.


End file.
